Toilet stools are typically mounted on two loosely mounted vertical bolts that extend upwardly from a circular flange. The mounting of the stool involves manually lowering the same so that the bolts extend through apertures in the base of the stool. When that is accomplished, nuts are tightened downwardly on the upper ends of the bolts against the base of the stool to rigidly hold the stool in place.
One of the principal difficulties of the foregoing process is that since the bolts are not rigidly held in a vertical position, it is very hard to lower the stool into position on the bolts when even one of the bolts is leaning laterally from a vertical position. This procedure is further complicated by the fact that the installer cannot simultaneously see both mounting bolts at the same time.
A further problem in stool mounting systems dwells in covering the upper exposed ends of the bolts and the nuts therein after the stool has been lowered into the vertical bolts. Typically, plastic or ceramic caps are placed over the upper ends of the bolts. These caps are often displaced during cleaning of the stool. The caps often do not completely cover the apertures in the base of the stool through which the bolts extend. The caps are not watertight, and rust on the bolts soon manifests itself. Putty or adhesive has been placed on the caps to alleviate some of these problems, but that complicates access to the bolts if that ever becomes necessary.
It is therefore a principal object of this invention to provide a system for installing toilet stools that would stabilize the vertical position of the mounting bolts to facilitate lowering the stool on the bolts for mounting purposes.
A further object of this invention is to provide a stable cap for the upper ends of the stool mounting bolts which will completely cover the bolt mounting holes in the stool, which will be rigid with the stool, and which will prevent moisture from contacting and rusting the upper ends of the mounting bolts and the nuts on the upper ends of the bolts.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.